


Unraveled

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, M/M, No spoilers for V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: He doesn’t know what to think as he looks around the room. Everyone else is pale - some of them are even shaking. Perhaps if he was human, his reaction would be similar.Perhaps if he was human, his shock would be more obvious.





	Unraveled

He doesn’t know what to think as he looks around the room. Everyone else is pale - some of them are even shaking. Perhaps if he was human, his reaction would be similar.

Perhaps if he was human, his shock would be more obvious.

Nobody has been expecting the mastermind to be _him_ , of all people. _He_ was always kind and helpful, _he_ was always doing his best to solve each case one after another.

 _Saihara Shuuichi_ was the least person Kiibo would have expected to see.

And he looked… different.

It wasn’t just his clothes. His strange, almost erratic movements, the unfamiliar way his lips curled into a smug, then later ecstatic smile… it felt off. It was as though the person Kiibo had spent so much time with, the person he’d held hands with, the person he’d… shared a kiss with… had been replaced by someone entirely different.

And Saihara laughed.

Maybe he’d been expecting to be found out. Maybe he _wanted_ them to figure him out - to unravel his plan, to take the role of the criminal instead of the detective this time around.

Kiibo wanted to believe _so badly_ that this was wrong - that they’d made a mistake, and this was just the mastermind messing with them again. He wanted to hold onto the bit of hope he had left, to cling to it and not let go no matter what.

Saihara had trusted him, Saihara had cared for him, Saihara had taught him so many new things…

And Kiibo had faith in Saihara.

He closed his eyes, shutting out the revolting sight to clench his hands into fists.

He wondered if he would be crying if he was human.

**Author's Note:**

> i figured since i have all this time i could start writing oneshots/drabbles again every once in a while when im hit with inspiration


End file.
